


wishing on a star that's just a satellite

by sivantrash



Series: woastjas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Cats, Gender Neutral Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, are so pretty, chat fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivantrash/pseuds/sivantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>lancelot:</strong><br/>wat have i done to any of you to make u treat m e like thsi?  ?</p><p><strong>smol bird:</strong><br/>do you want a list? </p><p>  <strong>lancelot:</strong><br/><em>daaaaaaaaad</em></p><p><strong>Shiro:</strong><br/>Learn how to fight your own battles, Lance.</p><p>or: the one where lance makes a group chat and stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, well, it's like 1 am and I'm so tired but I wrote this and I had to put it up so voila, here we are. hope you enjoy this trash fic !
> 
> the title of the fic is from the song 'Satellite' by All Time Low. it's kind of shitty but I couldn't think of anything else and this song came on shuffle and then I was like 'hey!' and that was how the title of this fic was chosen.

_November 17th, 2015_  
_17:36_

_**lancelot** created **“voltron squad”**_

_**lancelot** added **gassy genius, smol bird, shiro, bow down peasants, mustache life**_

**lancelot:**  
heyheyhey guys  
wats up

 **smol bird:**  
what do you want Lance  
you literally just saw us forty mins ago

 **lancelot:**  
wat  
I thought we were friends  
cant friends talk to each other for no reason at all or are we not friends anymore pidge  
have you bee lieing to me  
wow  
i was giong to invite you to my bday party naf evrything

**smol bird:**  
_Lance_

**Shiro:**  
What do you want, Lance?

 **lancelot: ******  
cant a guy talk to his friends without bein quesitoned  
yeesh

 **gassy genius:**  
lance, buddy, what is it?  
also wheres keith? thought you guys were friends now so shouldn’t he be here too?

 **lancelot:**  
me and mullet head?  
of course were friedns  
why wouldnt we be

 **smol bird:**  
then why didn’t you add him? you added everybody else but him  
unless the reason why you added us to this chat has something to do with Keith and you don’t want him knowing about it

 **lancelot:**  
of course not  
i would never do such a thing  
how could you think so low of me pidge

 **Shiro:**  
Lance, quit it. Tell us why you added us to this chat.

 **bow down peasants:**  
Yes, I am quite curious as well  
Why did you add us?

 **lancelot:**  
why cant you guys just beleive me when i say that i just wanted to talke to you guys with no ulterior motive

 **gassy genius:**  
because you keep avoiding the subject and you were the first one to leave today when we hung out  
you also barely even talked to keith today  
which is a bit odd considering you usually have something to say about him to him

 **lancelot:**  
HUNK  
YOU DARE BETRAY ME  
AFTER EVERYHTING WEVE BEEN THROUGH

 **Shiro:**  
Lance, please.

 **mustache life**  
You know, Lance  
Lying to yourself and those close to you isn’t such a wise idea

 **lancelot:**  
wat  
i speak truth  
i would never dare lie to any of you or myself

 **smol bird:**  
then you wouldn’t mind me adding Keith?

 **lancelot:**  
pidge  
no

 **smol bird:**  
pidge  
yes

_**smol bird** added **keith**_

**lancelot:**  
wow pidge  
that is a new low for you  
you are definetly not coming to my bday party  
my mum is going to call yyour mum

 **keith:**  
how old are you?  
five?

 **lancelot:**  
stfu keith  
mind yojr own business  
youre also not imvited to my bday party

 **Keith:**  
i didnt want to go anyways  
i mean who would?

 **gassy genius:**  
uhm, I would  
lances birthday parties were always pretty fun

 **lancelot:**  
see keith  
im cooler then you  
i bet your bday parties were super lame  
oh btw hunk, ive forgiven you for your past actions

 **gassy genius:**  
bless

 **keith:**  
i didnt have birthday parties lance  
and even if i did  
im 100% positive that mine wouldve been better then yours

 **lancelot:**  
LIAR  
YOURE A LIAR KEITH  
YOUR MULLET IS FULL OF LIES

 **keith:**  
DONT YOU DARE BRING MY MULLET INTO THIS LANCE

 **Shiro:**  
Can you both just calm down, please?

 **smol bird:**  
yeah guys, listen to Shiro  
don’t want to make him mad  
do you?

 **lancelot:**  
i wasnt the one that started it

 **mustache life:**  
What did I say about lying, Lance?

 **lancelot:**  
wat  
i didnt lie 

**bow down peasants:**  
Coran, there is no use trying to get through that thick skull of his  
It’s an impossible task that we can’t hope to achieve. 

**lancelot:**  
well  
arent you just nice

 **kieth:**  
you deserve it 

**Shiro:**  
_Boys._

**smol bird:**  
just leave them be Shiro  
we all know that they won’t stop

 **bow down peasants:**  
That is unfortunately true.  
So don’t waste your breathe trying to stop them.  
The day that happens will be the day cats start flying.

 **gassy genius:**  
they aren’t _that_ bad anymore  
they were certainly a lot worse when they first met

 **smol bird:**  
yeah, okay, but they are even more annoying now

 **mustache life:**  
Well  
What else can you expect from those two?  
They’re both incredibly oblivious. 

**lancelot:**  
uhm  
excuse me  
were sitll here ya kno 

**keith:**  
_hello_

**smol bird:**  
Yes  
We know  
We’re just ignoring you two

 **lancelot:**  
pidge  
why are you so rood to me

 **keith:**  
maybe becaus you deserve it

 **lancelot:**  
wat have i ever done to any of you to make u treat m e like thsi? ?

 **smol bird:**  
do you want a list? 

**lancelot:**  
_daaaaaaaaad_

**Shiro:**  
Learn how to fight your own battles, Lance.

 **gassy genius:**  
wait  
since when did shiro go by dad?

 **smol bird:**  
don’t you remember when Lance was _super_ sleep deprived a couple months ago cause of his tests and was only running on caffeine? 

**bow down peasants:**  
Oh, I remember that!  
Lance resembled a zombie.  
It was terrifying.

 **lancelot:**  
HEY  
i obejct that statement  
im beautiful  
ive never looked like a zombie 

**gassy genius:**  
i remember now  
and lance, buddy, you kinda did look like a zombie

 **lancelot:**  
im done here  
i cant even 

**smol bird:**  
_anyways_  
and then Lance came to that coffee shop we were all studying at - minus Coran, cause he was working - and Lance just plops down besides Shiro, looking like a miserable zombie  
Shiro being Shiro was concerned over Lance’s wellbeing and after five minutes of incessant worrying Lance just looked at him and said  
‘dad, please.’ and then fell asleep  
and the rest is history.

 **mustache life:**  
Well to be fair, Shiro is pretty dad like

 **bow down peasants:**  
Huh, he is, isn’t he? 

**lancelot:**  
now u guys agree wit hme 

**gassy genius:**  
just take it, lance  
There’s no use in making a big fuss about it 

********lancelot:****  
fine  
whatever  
ill let it go jsut this once 

********gassy genius:****  
great!  
now i need to go to my cooking class  
have fun! 

**smol bird:**  
bye Hunk 

**bow down peasants:**  
Have fun Hunk!! 

**lancelot:**  
make sure ou dont spend most of your time looking at shay 

**Shiro:**  
Lance, leave Hunk alone. 

**lancelot:** come on  
you know its true  
have you listened to him recently?  
all he goes on about is shay this and shya that 

**smol bird:**  
oh, like you’re any better 

**lancelot:**  
wat do you mean ? ? 

**smol bird:**  
can i just remind you how about how much you talk about keith 

**lancelot:**  
i dont get it  
liek wat are ou trying to get at ? 

**bow down peasants:**  
Pidge, this is Lance you’re talking to 

**smol bird:**  
yeah, i know but i wanted to see if he would prove me wrong 

**lancelot:**  
im still hete 

**bow down peasants:**  
Oh, we know, we haven’t forgot about you 

**smol bird:**  
hey, where is Keith anyways?  
he hasn’t answered in a while

**lancelot:**  
hes proably brooding in some dark corner in some dark room 

**Shiro:**  
He’s sleeping actually. 

**lancelot:**  
wtf  
how do you know this 

**Shiro:**  
It’s probably because he’s sleeping on my couch right now. 

**lancelot:** ooh  
what were you guys doing  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Shiro:**  
We weren’t doing anything, Lance.  
Keith came over after we all hung out cause he needed help with some stuff and then he fell asleep. 

**lancelot:**  
okay  
whatever you say 

**bow down peasants:**  
Is he okay? 

**Shiro:**  
Yes, he’s fine, just tired. 

**bow down peasants:**  
Okay, that’s good.  
Anyways, Coran needs my help so I have to go now  
Speak to you all later! 

**lancelot:**  
good bye  
have fun helping coran 

**Shiro:**  
Goodbye Allura.  
See you tomorrow. 

**smol bird:**  
bye Allura  
and good bye to the rest of you guys 

**lancelot:**  
your leaving tooo ?  
why is everyyone leaving  
? ?!?!!1? 

**smol bird:**  
some of us actually have lives, Lance  
besides, Matt’s here 

**lancelot:**  
well then  
go and enjto bonding with your borther  
at least shiro will still be here 

**Shiro:**  
Actually, Lance, I need to go as well. 

**lancelot:**  
omfg  
whatevs  
i know when im not waned naymore 

**Shiro:**  
Good bye, Lance. 

**lancelot:**  
bye 

_22:45_

**smol bird:**  
are we ever going to figure out the real reason why Lance made this chat

**lancelot:**  
just forget it pidge  
it doesnt matter anymore

**smol bird:**  
are you sure? 

**lancelot:**  
yes  
im sure 

**smol bird:**  
okay, whatever you say  
good night Lance 

**lancelot:**  
good night pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as means to relax and have something to do over the summer. and I thought, hey, since I'm voltron trash atm, why not write this ? so I did. and I hope you enjoy reading this mess because I like writing this. anyways, I apologize for any mistakes seeing as I don't have a beta and I'm extremely tired. 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**smol bird** sent a picture_
> 
>  
> 
>  **lancelot:**  
>  OMFG  
> THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER  
> OSUHGW EDFR  
> I WANT ONE 
> 
> **smol bird:**  
>  if you’re interested, i could hook you up with my brother?  
> he still has a whole bunch of them 
> 
> **lancelot:**  
>  PLS
> 
>  **smol bird:**  
>  i’ll talk to my brother about it later
> 
>  **lancelot:**  
>  ur such a saint  
> bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I have a couple things to say..
> 
> one: omfg, you guys have no idea how happy I am. like, I'm in literal heaven at the moment because of your guys comments and kudos and everything and guah. I'm just really happy okay. like, I'm really glad that you all enjoy it and all the positivity the first chapter received. at first, I didn't think I would get that many kudos or many people reading it. I'm not even kidding. I really didn't think anyone would read this. but what do you know, when I woke up this morning and came on here, I was extremely shocked, no joke. I was literally jumping up and down, so thank you. I do hope you guys continue to enjoy this fic as it goes on!
> 
> two: so, I uploaded this fic when I was extremely tired and not really in my brightest moment. so when I checked on this fic, I realized that hey, it says that its completed- which its not, not even close. so, i changed that because there are multiple chapters to come in the near future. i apologize for the inconvenience. 
> 
> third: I am once again posting this chapter at 2 in the morning but there shouldn't be very many mistakes minus lance. anyways, enjoy !!

_November 19th, 2015_  
_08:00_

**gassy genius:**  
uhm  
i just woke up  
and the first thing i see is my tv on the floor  
i’m too scared to see if it’s broken

 **bow down peasants:**  
Oh, dear.  
Are you hurt?

 **gassy genius:**  
no, im alright, thanks for asking though

 **bow down peasants:**  
Okay, that’s good.  
Now, how long has your tv been on the floor for?

 **gassy genius:**  
well  
you see  
i’m not exactly sure 

**bow down peasants:**  
What do you mean that you aren’t exactly sure?

 **gassy genius:**  
i didn’t hear it when it fell 

**bow down peasants:**  
How is that possible?  
You have a flat screen t.v. hanging from your wall and you’re telling me that you didn’t hear it when it fell?

 **gassy genius:**  
uhm  
yeah  
that’s exactly what happened

 **bow down peasants:**  
…  
I’m having a real hard time believing that.  
You’re not exactly the heaviest sleeper, Hunk.

 **gassy genius:**  
i know!  
i’m confused too  
and the weirdest thing is that no one else seemed to hear anything either

 **bow down peasants:**  
Pidge didn’t hear anything?

 **gassy genius:**  
no, pidge wasn’t home last night  
they said that they were going to go out with matt and that they might not be home

 **bow down peasants:**  
Oh, that makes much more sense.  
Well, despite how fascinating this is, I really need to go now, professor just walked in.  
Good luck with your T.V., Hunk!

 **gassy genius:**  
thanks, allura, have fun in class. 

 

_10:32_

**lancelot:**  
do u guyes have like a ghost in your apartment or something?

 **keith:**  
what are you going on about now, lance? 

**lancelot:**  
i was aksing hunk if there is a ghost in his and pidge’s apartment  
cause like  
that tv falling is soem freaky shit 

**keith:**  
it is pretty freaky

 **smol bird:**  
gasp  
what is this i see ?  
Keith and Lance actually agreeing over something?  
oh, what has the world come to?

 **bow down peasants:**  
This truly is a sight to behold. 

**lancelot:**  
wat r u guys going on about  
me and mullet head arent _thaaat_ bad  
ur making it out as if we are constantly fightinh or somethin

 **smol bird:**  
uhm  
Lance  
that is exactly what you two always seem to do 

**keith:**  
we arent always arguing 

**lancelot:**  
yea  
we r like  
best bros

 **keith:**  
i wouldnt go that far

 **lancelot:**  
and here i was defending ur honor and this is how u decide to pay me bakc?  
wow  
last time im doing that

 **keith:**  
but you werent exactly defending my honour? 

**lancelot:**  
of course i was  
how dare u think otherwise

 **keith:**  
whatever 

**lancelot:**  
dont u dare whatever me boi

 **keith:**  
too late for that “boi”

 **lancelot:**  
the next time i see u  
ur going down  
id watch my back if i were u 

**keith:**  
wow  
im terrified  
im shaking in my boots

 **lancelot:**  
u better be  
bc when i get my hands on u boi  
ohoho  
ur gonna regret whateverign me 

**keith:**  
ill get shiro to come and protect me

 **lancelot:**  
wow  
getting others to fight ur onw battles  
chickne

 **keith:**  
yeah  
im definitely a “chickne”

 **lancelot:**  
BOI  
FITE ME 

**keith:**  
im good  
ill “fite” you once you learn how to properly spell

 **lancelot:**  
YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKIN MULLET BETTER FUCKING RUN AND HIDE  
CAUSE IM COMING FOR YOU BOI 

**keith:**  
id like to see you try

 **lancelot:**  
oh  
you wont just see  
youll fucking experience firsthand what ill do to you 

**smol bird:**  
sounds kinky

 **lancelot:**  
PIDGE  
YOUR NEXT

 **smol bird:**  
nah  
i’m not really into that  
though, i’m sure Keith would be all for it 

**keith:**  
gross  
im trying not to vomit here

 **lancelot:**  
okay  
first of all  
that was not what i meant annd you know that pideg so stop beeing an ass  
and secondly  
fuck u keith 

**keith:**  
id rather you not please and thank you 

**lancelot:**  
im done  
its too early to deal with all thsi  
im leaving

 **smol bird:**  
of course you are  
you never were able to handle the truth

 **lancelot:**  
stfu  
i can handle the truth perfecrlt well

 **keith:**  
for someone who is leaving  
you sure have an awful lot to say

 **lancelot:**  
i hope the both of u fall into a well  
in the middle of the woods  
where no one will find u two 

**Shiro:**  
Calm down, Lance. 

**lancelot:**  
oh now ur here  
where were u 5 mins ago 

**Shiro:**  
In class.  
Actually getting the education I paid for. 

**lancelot:**  
_hooooow convenient_

**Shiro:**  
It certainly is. 

**lancelot:**  
oh shiet  
i burnt the eggs  
gotta blast 

**keith:**  
finally 

 

_13:14_

**gassy genius:**  
uhm  
one  
i'm positive that there is a ghost lurking somewhere in our apartment  
it would certainly make a lot more sense  
two  
there is a cat lounging on the couch and i don’t know how it got in here

 **lancelot:**  
i always knew that there was soemthign off  
and cat?  
wtf 

**smol bird:**  
oh, i see you finally met Coeus

 **gassy genius:**  
so i’m assuming right that this cat, coeus, is yours?

 **smol bird:**  
yes  
it was a gift from my brother  
he had found a litter of kittens and he decided that i could take one 

**lancelot:**  
wait  
who the fuck names theiir cat coeus ?!  
how do u even pronounce that

 **smol bird:**  
i do  
Coeus is the greek titan of intellect, who represented the inquisitive mind  
and you pronounce Coeus as “k-EE-aw-s”

 **lancelot:**  
okay  
i guess thats cool and all  
but hwo the hell didi you even come up with coeus ? ?

 **gassy genius:**  
yeah, it is a little odd  
not a name that you hear often

 **smol bird:**  
well, i’ve always been fascinated with different cultures around the world and i grew to enjoy reading about greek mythology so that's where Coreus came from  
and my cat was certainly smarter compared to the others that were in his litter  
so the name just seemed to fit him

 **lancelot:**  
that kind of makes sense  
a bit  
not really  
but whatever  
can i at least see a picture of your new cat?

_**smol bird** sent a picture_

**lancelot:**  
OMFG  
THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER  
OSUHGW EDFR  
I WANT ONE 

**smol bird:**  
if you’re interested, i could hook you up with my brother?  
he still has a whole bunch of them 

**lancelot:**  
PLS

 **smol bird:**  
i’ll talk to my brother about it later

 **lancelot:**  
ur such a saint  
bless 

**smol bird:**  
someone needs to be the saint around here

 **bow down peasants:**  
I mean no offense, but I highly believe that Coran is the saint around here.  
And Pidge, your cat is absolutely adorable, you have to let me meet it next time I come over,

 **lancelot:**  
yeah  
ur righte  
pidge is nowhere close to being a saint 

**smol bird:**  
i would object to that statement  
but then i would be lying and i’m not Lance

 **lancelot:**  
stfu pidge  
i aint no liar

 **smol bird:**  
sure  
whatever helps you sleep at night 

**gassy genius:**  
coeus is so cute?  
it won’t leave my lap  
it fell asleep on my lap you guys

_**gassy genius** sent a picture_

**gassy genius:**  
i don’t want it to ever leave 

**lancelot:**  
its so cute and its not fair ? ? !!  
liek wtf

 **bow down peasants:**  
Oh, Hunk, I almost forgot, how is that T.V. situation?

 **gassy genius:**  
oh yeah, i almost forgot about that  
my t.v. is surprisingly not broken 

**lancelot:**  
yep  
u totes have a ghost living with u and pidge

 **smol bird:**  
a ghost?  
really

 **lancelot:**  
yes really  
how else can you exlain a tv falling off the wall withotu waking anyone up ?? 

**smol bird:**  
there was crap laying on the floor that could have softened the blow  
and that t.v. has been up on that wall ever since we got the apartment

 **lancelot:**  
whatever u say pidge  
one day  
we ll prove u wrong 

**smol bird:**  
i’ll be patiently waiting for a day that will never come

 **lancelot:**  
stop being so rude  
hwo can someone like u end up with a cute ass cat? 

**smol bird:**  
i’m not being rude  
i’m just being honest, something that you seem to have difficulties with 

**lancelot:**  
omfg  
will u people ever leave me alone  
i am an honest individual  
im probably the most honest one here

 **bow down peasants:**  
Again, I feel as if that title belongs to Coran.

 **lancelot:**  
wtf coran  
hes just everything isnt he?  
that isnt fair  
who am i in thsi frienship circle? ?

 **smol bird:**  
the annoying idiot

 **bow down peasants:**  
The hopeless fool. 

**gassy genius:**  
sharpay 

**Shiro:**  
The whiny child.

 **lancelot:**  
HEY  
i am not any of those things  
except mayeb sharpay  
she’s pretty cool  
but still  
i dont afree with any of those choices

 **smol bird:**  
the completely oblivious fool

 **gassy genius:**  
no  
that’s keith  
remember 

**smol bird:**  
oh yeah  
i forgot  
but to be fair  
they are both pretty oblivious 

**bow down peasants:**  
There have been no truer words spoken till now.

 **lancelot:**  
_daaaaad_  
are you just going to let them do this to me ??

 **Shiro:**  
What do you expect me to do?

 **lancelot:**  
i dunno  
use ur dad voice and tell them to stop picking on me or something 

**Shiro:**  
Lance, you seem to be forgetting the fact that they cannot hear me since this is over text.  
And what dad voice?

 **lancelot:**  
ya know  
_The_ Dad Voice

 **Shiro:**  
Clearly not if I’m asking you. 

**lancelot:**  
u know wat  
jsut forget it  
the one time i need u and u cant even come throguh for me 

**Shiro:**  
Lance.

 **lancelot:**  
nope  
i dont want to hear any of ur excuses  
now pls excuse moi  
im going to go cry into my pillows now 

**Shiro:**  
Lance, please don’t.

 **lancelot:**  
too late

 **bow down peasants:**  
Just leave him be, Shiro.  
Lance is too overdramatic for his own good.

 **Shiro:**  
Yeah, I guess you’re right.  
Oh, cute cat, Pidge.

 **smol bird:**  
thanks 

 

_22:07_

**gassy genius:**  
guess who’s getting a cat !!

 **bow down peasants:**  
I am assuming you?

 **gassy genius:**  
yep  
i’m going with pidge on the weekend to get a cat 

**bow down peasants:**  
Aw, I am coming over on the weekend so I can properly meet both of your cats.

 **gassy genius:**  
sure  
i’ll text you when we get back

 **lancelot:**  
WAIT  
can i still get a cat oto?? 

**smol bird:**  
you might as well join me and Hunk on the weekend 

**lancelot:**  
YES 

**Shiro:**  
May I remind that you lot all have classes tomorrow morning?

 **lancelot:**  
okay dad  
whatever you say 

**Shiro:**  
Good night.

 **lancelot:**  
night dad  
night hunk  
night pidge  
night allura 

**smol night:**  
night 

**gassy genius:**  
good night guys !!

 **bow down peasants:**  
Good night and sleep tight!

 

_November 20th, 2015_  
_01:12_

**keith:**  
im not oblivious 

**mustache life:**  
Yes.  
Yes you are, Keith.  
Now please go to sleep.

 **keith:**  
but why

 **mustache life:**  
Goodnight, Keith.  
It is too late to be having this discussion.

 **keith:**  
fine  
good night coran

 **mustache life:**  
Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the whole tv thing? yeah, well, that actually happened to me this morning. I was so confused because nobody in my house heard it fell and I'm not exactly the lightest sleeper so its like 'wtf'. but yeah, I thought it would fit into this fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also, for pidge's cat, I tried to find a name that related to what the green lion stood for, if that makes sense? I was originally going to go for Athena but coeus seemed to fit much better. pidge's cat is also a [white + grey](http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/18246-Blue-and-white-Burmese-cross-cat-white-background.jpg) Burmese cat. I chose the cat purely because of their [personality](http://cattime.com/cat-breeds/burmese-cats) and how cute they are! like, guah, cats are soo cute. and besides, this is a voltron fic, cats are to be expected. 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND THE COMMENTS!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THEY MAKE ME. LIKE, THERE HAS BEEN A HUGE GRIN STUCK ON MY FACE FOR THE WHOLE DAY SO THANK YOU!!  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **smol bird:**  
>  something's wrong with Hunk
> 
>  **Shiro:**  
>  What’s wrong?! 
> 
> **bow down peasants:**  
>  Is Hunk hurt?  
> Is he still breathing?
> 
>  **Shiro:**  
>  Please say that he's still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning whilst sitting in a hotel lobby. I'm not exactly all that happy with how this chapter turned out but it was better compared to the previous drafts. though, I do hope that you still enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> also, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate if you guys could give me your thoughts on a question that I asked on the end notes? if you could, that would be great! thanks !

_November 23rd, 2015_  
_21:20_

_**lancelot** sent a picture_  
_**lancelot** sent a picture_

**Shiro:**  
Your cat is very much adorable but this is the ninety-seventh picture that you’ve sent since you got her. 

**lancelot:**  
but shes so frekin adorable  
liek  
look at her pretty eyes  
and how smol she is 

_**lancelot** sent a picture_

**smol bird:**  
98

 **lancelot:**  
shes so cddly !!!1! !!

 **Shiro:**  
Lance, please, stop.  
I don’t mind _some_ pictures once in awhile but when they’re constantly flooding this whole thing, that’s when Blue’s cuteness doesn’t work anymore.

 **lancelot:**  
but _daaaaaaad_

 **Shiro:**  
How about I make you a deal.  
You can send four pictures a day of Blue.  
Does that sound good?

 **lancelot:**  
u know  
i was doing this chat a favour  
everybody should be thankufl  
bwoign down to me and everuthing 

**Shiro:**  
_Lance._

**lancelot:**  
_fiiiiiiiiiinne_

**Shiro:**  
Thank you.

 **lancelot:**  
r u expecting me to say your welcome ? ?  
cause im not  
not only have u destroyed my light but u have also destroyed the light in everybody elses life  
aka the light is blue - - my lovely precious cat

 **Shiro:**  
Why must you be so overdramatic? 

**lancelot:**  
im not overdramatic  
im just spesking the truth liek i see it 

**keith:**  
you must be blind then 

**lancelot:**  
r00d  
stop sticking ur nose into other peoples businness keith 

**keith:**  
uhm  
im also a participant of this group so its somewhat of my business ??

 **lancelot:**  
go be an ass somewhere else  
your comments are not appreciatied 

**Shiro:**  
Don’t start.  
Not now. 

**keith:**  
i dont know  
that might be a little hard for lance 

**lancelot:**  
BOI  
U DONT KNOW WAT UR DEALING WIHTH 

**keith:**  
-_-  
im dealing with someone who cant spell worth shit

 **Shiro:**  
Lance, calm down.  
Keith, stop antagonizing him. 

**bow down peasants:**  
Anyone can see that continuing this “argument” of yours is not a good idea, lest someone wants a disappointed Shiro on their case.

 **lancelot:**  
..  
damn  
mum strikes again 

**keith:**  
i need to go anyways  
i still have a paper to finish for tomorrow

 **lancelot:**  
w o w  
arent u just a rebel  
doing your assignments the ngiht before  
gasp

 **keith:**  
stfu 

**Shiro:**  
Don’t stay up too late, okay?

 **keith:**  
i’ll try not to 

**Shiro:**  
Good  
Well then, good bye.

 **bow down peasants:**  
I wish you luck on your paper!! 

**lancelot:**  
bye loser 

 

_24:03_

_**lancelot** sent a picture_  
_**lancelot** sent a picture_  
_**lancelot** sent a picture_  
_**lancelot** sent a picture_

**Shiro:**  
_**Lance.** _

 

_November 24th, 2015_  
_20:09_

**smol bird:**  
something's wrong with Hunk

 **Shiro:**  
What’s wrong?! 

**bow down peasants:**  
Is Hunk hurt?  
Is he still breathing?

 **Shiro:**  
Please say that he's still breathing.

 **smol bird:**  
as far as i can tell, he’s not injured or anything  
though, it does appear that he is having trouble breathing

 **lancelot:**  
omfg  
hes fine gyus  
well  
as fine as one can get wehn their crush asks them out 

**smol bird:**  
WHAT

 **Shiro:**  
Mind explaining? 

**lancelot:**  
wats to explain ??  
i think hunk should od that for himself 

**smol bird:**  
how do you even know?  
from how Hunk is acting, i would have thought he would be incapable of doing anything other than staring at the wall

 **lancelot:**  
well  
i was out wlaking with keith when we spotted hunk  
btu before we could liek  
go over and talk to him  
shay got there first  
we also had to assist him on his walk back 

**gassy genius:**  
i’m fine guys  
just a bit shocked 

**lancelot:**  
AND HE SPEAKS 

**smol bird:**  
“just a bit”  
liar 

**bow down peasants:**  
So, Hunk, care to share?

 **gassy genius:**  
well  
i was leaving my cooking class when shay came up to me  
we started talking for a bit and then she gave me her number and said that if i wasn’t busy on the weekend then we should hang out 

**Shiro:**  
That’s great, Hunk!

 **lancelot:**  
now now hunk  
tell them wat happened before she left

 **gassy genius:**  
..  
well she may or may not have kissed my cheek before she left.. 

**lancelot:**  
she totes did and it was hilARIOUS  
u shouldve seen his face  
he just stood there and it took me and keith liek  
ten mins before he finally responded to us

 **bow down peasants:**  
Lance, leave Hunk alone.  
But aw, you two sound simply adorable!!  
I would love to meet Shay one day.

 **gassy genius:**  
uhm, sure, maybe someday ?? 

**Shiro:**  
What are you guys planning on doing for your date?

 **gassy genius:**  
. .  
shit 

**bow down peasants:**  
Do you not have a plan yet? 

**gassy genius:**  
would it be bad if i said no?

 **bow down peasants:**  
Well then, that simply won’t do.  
We need to start planning this 

**gassy genius:**  
what do you mean by “we” ?

 **bow down peasants:**  
We are going to help you plan your date.

 **lancelot:**  
yeah bro  
were going to make sure that this date will be the best date to ever ecist in history !!

 **gassy genius:**  
you guys don’t have to do this, i’m sure i can think of something

 **bow down peasants:**  
We know you can but is it not easier to have some help?

 **gassy genius:**  
yeah, i guess  
thanks 

**Shiro:**  
You don’t have to worry about us planning something ridiculous either.

 **bow down peasants:**  
Now, what is Shay interested in?

 **gassy genius:**  
well, she is really interested with nature, magic, art, space, and animals

 **smol bird:**  
well, you guys can go to the museum of nature  
there is a new exhibit that opened last week called “animals inside out”  
they’re open on the weekends from 9am - 8pm

 **gassy genius:**  
yeah, that could work  
we could go sometime later in the afternoon

 **bow down peasants:**  
You could also take her out for dinner after the museum. 

**mustache life:**  
I can help with that!  
You can come to one of mine and I’ll give you a discount!

 **lancelot:**  
hey  
that does work  
corans restaurants are more on the causal side of things and arent too fancy shmancy

 **gassy genius:**  
hey  
that is pretty good  
would you really do that coran?

 **mustache life:**  
Yeah, of course!  
I’ll message you later with more details about it.

 **gassy genius:**  
thanks guys!  
this is actually really helpful

 **lancelot:**  
of course  
anuthign for my best bro !!

 **keith:**  
to end it, you can go stargazing

 **smol bird:**  
where did you come from?

 **keith:**  
my phone was dead so i had to charge it 

**gassy genius:**  
but where could we go for stargazing?  
there isn’t many places that can provide us that view

 **keith:**  
theres this small park a couple blocks away from corans restaurant  
and theres this big field of grass with a couple hills that you guys can rest on and look at the stars

 **smol bird:**  
wow, Keith, where did you come across a place like that?

 **keith:**  
i sometimes go for walks and i happened to come across the park a couple months back  
its pretty peaceful 

**smol bird:**  
huh, well, i guess that can work as well

 **bow down peasants:**  
There you have it!  
Now all you need to do is contact Shay and see if she is alright with your plans.

 **gassy genius:**  
i think i’ll do that tomorrow  
then i’ll get back to you guys with her answer and everything

 **bow down peasants:**  
You better mister.

 **gassy genius:**  
i promise!  
i’ll even get pidge to remind me 

**bow down peasants:**  
Good.

 **Shiro:**  
If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate on asking any of us.

 **gassy genius:**  
okay, i won’t  
i think i’m going to get ready for bed now  
thanks again guys!!

 **lancelot:**  
anytime bro !!  
shays gonna love it  
i promies

 **bow down peasants:**  
Good night, Hunk!

 **Shiro:**  
Good night. 

**smol bird:**  
well now that we’ve dealt with that matter let’s move on, shall we?

 **bow down peasants:**  
What ever do you mean, Pidge?

 **smol bird:**  
this is directed towards Lance and Keith

 **keith:**  
??

 **lancelot:**  
wat?

 **smol bird:**  
what were you two doing on a walk?

 **lancelot:**  
wat do u mean?  
we didnt go on a walk together  
were r u gettig this informatoin ? 

**smol bird:**  
you said and i quote  
“i was out wlaking with keith when we spotted hunk”  
and  
“he just stood there and it took me and keith liek ten mins before he finally responded to us”  
care to share

 **lancelot:**  
that wasnt me 

**smol bird:**  
it is you though 

**lancelot:**  
no it wasnt

 **smol bird:**  
oh my gods Lance  
yes it is

**lancelot:**  
_nope._

**bow down peasants:**  
What are you not telling us?

 **lancelot:**  
nothing bc there is nothing for me to tell 

**keith:**  
omfg lance  
just stop  
we went out for a walk together  
thats it

 **lancelot:**  
must u ruin everything keith ?!?

 **Shiro:**  
You guys were simply out for a walk?  
Alone?  
Together?

 **lancelot:**  
ur making it seem as if thats impossible or somethin

 **bow down peasants:**  
So you two were not doing anything else but taking a walk? 

**lancelot:**  
YES  
THAT IS ALL 

**keith:**  
we sometimes go on walks together when we’re stressed or something  
it helps

 **Shiro:**  
How long have these “walks” been happening for? 

**keith:**  
it started in the middle of our first year here

 **bow down peasants:**  
That long?? 

**keith:**  
yes  
that long

 **bow down peasants:**  
How come we have not heard of this?

 **keith:**  
we didnt see the need to share?  
i didnt think it was that important to you guys

 **Shiro:**  
No, we were just curious, that’s all.

 **keith:**  
oh  
okay 

**smol bird:**  
so you guys go on walks together whenever one is stressed or something of the sort since the middle of your guy’s first year?

 **keith:**  
yes

 **smol bird:**  
huh  
something else is happening here  
i can sense it 

**lancelot:**  
stfu pidge and go to sleep or somethign 

**smol bird:**  
pfft, sleep, you’re funny

 **Shiro:**  
Are you not sleeping, Pidge?

 **smol bird:**  
i sleep, don’t worry 

**Shiro:**  
I’m always worrying when it comes to you lot. 

**lancelot:**  
welp  
im guna go feed blue and then hit the sack 

**keith:**  
yeah, i think i’ll do that as well 

**bow down peasants:**  
Well then, it appears everyone is leaving for one reason or the other, so I shall too.  
Good night everyone!

 **keith:**  
night 

**lancelot:**  
nighty night 

**Shiro:**  
Good night.

 

_November 25th, 2015_  
_01:34_

**smol bird:**  
hah  
sleep  
funny joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore shay and I needed to put her in here so I did, though she's only mentioned. both shay and hunk are absolutely adorable so I couldn't resist! 
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE ANSWER** I was debating on writing their date and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in that? or not?  
>     
> ALSO lances cat is a Siamese cat because they're so cute ? ? like, both cat and lance. I was gonna choose a Russian Blue cat but I decided not too and thought that a Siamese would be more fitting.  
>    
> I'm still extremely afraid that everyone is incredibly ooc but I mean, what can ya do?  
> thanks again for all the kudos and comments and everything else!!
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!  
>  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **smol bird:**  
>  are you sure you want to know everything, Allura?
> 
>  **bow down everything:**  
>  Of course. 
> 
> **smol bird:**  
>  _everything?_  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't as long as the other chapters but i wasn't too sure what else i could put into this chapter. 
> 
> also, hunks date with shay will be written though it will be separate from this fic. it'll be up with the next chapter of this fic so you won't have to wait too long for that! anyways, i hope you enjoy reading this!

___**keith**_ __  
_November 27th 2015_  
_20:28_

__**lancelot:**  
i have an offer _ _

__**keith:**  
should i be worried about this offer?_ _

____**lancelot:**  
i dont kno why u would  
its pretty simple rlly 

__**keith:**  
what is it? _ _

____**lancelot:**  
so u have to promise me that u wont tell anyone about this  
got it? ?? 

____**keith:**  
did you kill someone and need help hiding the body?  
if so  
then i cant help you  
pidge might though  
you never really know with them  
i have a sneaking suspicion that they totally know how to hide a dead body 

____**lancelot:**  
NO  
but ur probably right about pidge and the body thing  
but i did not kill someone  
and even if i did  
why would i ask u for help  
ur liek  
my last choice 

____**keith:**  
am i really though?  
would you really choose hunk or shiro over me? 

____**lancelot:**  
okay  
maybe not  
but still  
u arent my first choice either so 

____**keith:**  
yes yes  
i know  
now what did you need? 

____**lancelot:**  
oh yah  
well  
u know how hunks date is toomrorwo and everuthing? 

____**keith:**  
…  
yes 

____**lancelot:**  
well  
i was thinkin g  
that we could possible watch over the two  
make sure that there dat e wont get ruined  
u know  
liek guardian angels or something 

__**keith:**  
are you joking? _ _

____**lancelot:**  
oh come on keith  
it isnt that bad 

____**keith:**  
of course it is  
we’re basically stalking them or something  
and im not stalking them!! 

____**lancelot:**  
stalking is a pretty storng word  
liek i said  
we would be watching oer them  
making sure that nothing bad happens 

____**keith:**  
why are you even asking me  
you could ask pidge  
or even allura 

____**lancelot:**  
pidge is too busy to deal with my shenanigans  
whatever that means  
and despite my love for allura  
she is not very subtle  
so ur my bset option  
please help me watvh over the prescious cinammon rolls 

__**keith:**  
i dont know…_ _

____**lancelot:**  
ill let u choose what we listen to the next tiem we have a walk  
despite how much it dampens the mood 

__**keith:**  
all you would do is complain the whole time _ _

____**lancelot:**  
fine  
u can also choose where we can go eat too 

____**keith:**  
hm  
as long as we dont watch over them as they stargaze then you have yourself a deal 

____**lancelot:**  
deal  
ill pick u up tomorrow  
make sure ur wearing something that u wouldnt usually wear  
ya know  
stealth clothes 

____**keith:**  
yes, kind of figured  
good night lance 

__**lancelot:**  
night keith _ _

__

_____**voltron squad** _  
_November 28th, 2015_  
_12:32_

__**gassy genius:**  
allura is pretty scary_ _

__**Shiro:**  
I’m assuming she’s helping you pick out flowers for Shay?_ _

____**gassy genius:**  
yes  
we’ve been at this for the past half hour now and it doesn’t look like she’ll be satisfied any time soon 

__**Shiro:**  
That’s Allura for you._ _

__**gassy genius:**  
why couldn’t you just come with us?? _ _

__**Shiro:**  
I would have loved joining you on your flower picking adventures with Allura but unfortunately, I am busy._ _

__**gassy genius:**  
busy with what?_ _

__**Shiro:**  
Having a life._ _

__**bow down peasants:**  
Hunk, this is your date so you should be here with me picking out the flowers._ _

__**gassy genius:**  
my parents are out to get me _ _

__

_17:07_

____**gassy genius:**  
i think i just saw keith and lance?  
but i’m not sure 

____**lancelot:**  
wat do u mean  
im at home rn  
and who knwos where keith is 

____**gassy genius:**  
yeah, your right  
i’m probably just going crazy or something 

__

_23:34_

____**gassy genius:**  
SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT AGAIN!!  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 

__**bow down peasants:**  
So, am I right in assuming that the date had went well?_ _

____**gassy genius:**  
YES  
she said she really enjoyed the museum exhibit and you should’ve seen how happy she looked!  
the smile wouldn’t leave her face at all and her eyes looked as if they were sparkling  
and she said that she enjoyed dinner and she absolutely loved stargazing  
gwah  
and when i walked her back to her place, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said that she looks forward to our next date  
i cant breathe 

____**bow down peasants**  
Aw, you two are simply adorable!  
So, when is the next date? 

____**gassy genius:**  
we’re not sure  
though we want to have at least two more before christmas break 

____**bow down peasants:**  
Keep me updated on this matter.  
I want to know everything. 

__**smol bird:**  
are you sure you want to know everything, Allura?_ _

__**bow down everything:**  
Of course. _ _

____**smol bird:**  
_everything?_  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

__**gassy genius:**  
yeah, sorry allura, but i’m not up for sharing those kinds of details _ _

____**bow down peasants:** lancelot:  
idk allura  
u do seem pretty invested in hunks love life 

__**bow down peasants:**  
You guys all know that is not what I meant! _ _

__**smol bird:**  
you sure?_ _

____**gassy genius:**  
we won’t judge you allura  
and we won’t tell anyone else 

__**bow down peasants:**  
You guys frustrate me._ _

__**lancelot:**  
there u go again saying things that u dont mean _ _

____**bow down peasants:**  
I’m done.  
Completely and utterly done. 

__**smol bird:**  
sorry mum_ _

__**bow down peasants:**  
A bit too late for apologies now._ _

____**Shiro:**  
Why must you guys wind her up?  
Now she’s moping around the place.  
It isn’t a pretty sight. 

__**bow down peasants:**  
Your face is not a pretty sight._ _

__**smol bird:**  
ouch_ _

____**lancelot:**  
i think thats the first time anyone has ever ssaid that about shiro  
i maen  
look at him  
he is a pretty sight 

__**gassy genius:**  
yeah, allura is just saying things that she doesn’t mean _ _

__**bow down peasants:**  
I hope you all are happy right now because you will not be for long once I get my hands on you three._ _

____**lancelot:**  
oh shit  
i dont kno if shes joking or not 

__**Shiro:**  
I’d advise you three to stay clear of her for the next little bit because she looks extremely serious. _ _

____**gassy genius:**  
but we’re all meeting up monday to hang out, remember?  
do you think a day and a half will be enough time for her to forget? 

____**smol bird:**  
i doubt it  
this is Allura we’re talking about  
she remembers everything 

__**gassy genius:**  
that means we’re screwed_ _

____**lancelot:**  
huh  
i dont think i can make it on monday  
i have stuff to do  
people to see 

____**Shiro:**  
Yeah, stuff to do as in coming to the mall and people to see being the ones all in this chat.  
You are not skipping this out, Lance.  
Unless you want two angry parents on your tail. 

____**lancelot:**  
hahaha  
gotta blast 

__**Shiro:**  
You better come Lance._ _

____**gassy genius:**  
he may not even come despite the consequences  
i mean, this is lance we're talking about here 

____**smol bird:**  
yeah, you're probably right  
but either way  
#riplance2k15 

_group name has been changed to **#riplance2k15**_

____**gassy genius:**  
well this has been a productive night  
i’m going to go to bed 

__**smol bird:**  
night Hunk!_ _

__**Shiro:**  
Good night, Hunk._ _

____**smol bird:**  
well, this is my cue to leave  
bye! 

__**Shiro:**  
You better go to sleep, Pidge._ _

__**smol bird:**  
you worry too much_ _

____**Shiro:**  
For good reason.  
Have you not seen yourselves? 

____**smol bird:**  
yes, i’ve seen ourselves  
we’d all be goners if it weren’t for you, our knight in shining armour 

__**Shiro:**  
I wouldn’t exactly call myself the knight in shining armour._ _

____**smol bird:**  
yeah, you're right  
you’re more then that  
you are a father  
a strong, good looking father that cares for his children very much 

__**Shiro:**  
Just go to bed, Pidge._ _

__**smol bird:**  
whatever you say, dad_ _

__**Shiro:**  
I’m too young for grey hairs._ _

**smol bird:**  
the how would you explain that tuft of white hair, huh?

 **Shiro:**  
I am not discussing this with you right now.

 **smol bird:**  
but i want to know  
now i won’t be able to sleep tonight  
i’ll be up all night thinking about one of the life’s greatest mysteries  
aka  
how you got that white tuft of hair

 **Shiro:**  
Maybe one day I’ll indulge you but that day is not today.  
Now good night.

 **smol bird:**  
fine  
maybe i’ll just ask Keith  
he must know

**Shiro:**  
_Pidge._

**smol bird:**  
okay, okay, i’ll drop it for now  
good night father

 **Shiro:**  
Good night, Pidge.

 

 _November 29th, 2015_  
_10:24_ **bow down peasants:**  
You better come tomorrow, Lance.  
Or else you will just be making everything worse for yourself.

 **lancelot:**  
yes mum

 **bow down peasants:**  
Splendid!  
See you all tomorrow at two!

 **lancelot:**  
woohoo  
such excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER, THEY REALLY HELPED ME OUT! ALSO, THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!!
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **santa clause:**  
>  Well, if this is what _you_ want then I think that’ll be a good plan.
> 
>  **the grinch:**  
>  dont worry, its what i want 
> 
> **santa clause:**  
>  Okay, that’s good then.
> 
>  **mouse king:**  
>  uhm  
> excuse me  
> that is so not good  
> wtf dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, so its been awhile. im sorry. i have a bunch of reasons why i haven't updated this fic in a bit but i don't think anyone of you guys actually want to hear them but i am pretty sorry. 
> 
> but anyways, i do hope you enjoy reading this. i mean, the Christmas spirit is added into this chapter so that'll work right? also, choosing those names were so fricken hard like omfg-

_December 1st, 2015_  
_02:24_

_group name has been changed to **CHRISTMAS TIME!!**_

_**smol bird’s** nickname is now **gremlin.**_

_**gassy genius’s** nickname is now **frosty the snowman.**_

_**keith’s** nickname is now **the grinch.**_

_**mustache life’s** nickname is now **the elf.**_

_**bow down peasants’** nickname is now **the sugar plum fairy.**_

_**Shiro’s** nickname is now **santa clause.**_

**lancelot:**  
ITS CHRISTMMAS !!!  
BELLS ARE RINGING  
CHILDREN ARE SINGING  
AND COOKIES ARE IN THE MAKING  
OMFG 

**gremlin:**  
. . .  
are you not aware of what time is it?  
and why’s my name gremlin?  
i don’t approve of this

 _ **lancelot:**_  
i am percfectly awaer of what time it is  
i can read

 **gremlin:**  
you can read but you can barely spell?  
huh, funny how that works out

 **lancelot:**  
_also,_  
ur a lil monster  
a gremlin  
and the gremlins are actualyl a christmas movie so  
it fits 

**gremlin:**  
why does everyone but you have a “christmas name”?

 **lancelot:**  
my whole being is christmassy  
i dont need to chanfe my name or naythign 

_**lancelot’s** nickname is now **mouse king**_.

 **mouse king:**  
y  
who even is the mouse king and y am i him ? ?

 **gremlin:**  
mouse king . . . from the nutcracker  
you’re a mouse, lance  
a little, pesky, diabolical mouse 

**mouse king:**  
i  
i dont kno how i should feel about this  
i give you guys well thoguht out names nad this is how you repay me ?? 

**gremlin:**  
im just doing what everybody else is too lazy to do

 **mouse king:**  
they are all too lazy to call me a mouse ?  
no  
i think thats called being nice  
something that you clearly dont kno how to do

 **gremlin:**  
i’m a very nice person, thank you very much  
but in order for people to not take advantage of my kindness, i am only nice to certain people  
and unfortunately for you, you do not fall under that category

 **mouse king:**  
wow  
u wound me so  
i domy kno how ill be able to live with myself now  
this is what u do to me  
u ruin me 

**gremlin:**  
i don’t care

 **the elf:**  
The both of you should be in bed!!

 **mouse king:**  
wtf coran  
its been liek  
ages  
howve u been ? ?

 **the elf:**  
Now is not the time to be discussing how I have been.  
Right now, you two should both be in bed sleeping.  
It is much too late to be up. 

**gremlin:**  
but you’re up  
why aren’t you in bed?

 **the elf:**  
Because I am an adult and you two are young adults that need rest.  
So please, go to sleep now!!

 **gremlin:**  
pfft  
what is rest coran  
never heard of it before 

**the elf:**  
Pidge, please, you need the rest.

 **gremlin:**  
haha, okay, uncle  
i’ll try this rest thing 

**the elf:**  
Thank you, Pidge.  
And that applies to you as well, Lance.  
It is not healthy to stay up so late.

 **mouse king:**  
yeah, u got it  
i’ll go to sleep

 **the elf:**  
Good.  
Goodnight then you two!!  
Sleep well.

 **gremlin:**  
hah  
Sleep

 

_04:34_

**mouse king:**  
zzz  
zzzz

 **gremlin**  
zzZZZZ

 **mouse king:**  
zzZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **gremlin:**  
ZZZZZZZ

 **mouse king:**  
ZZZZzzzZZZZZZZzzzZZZ

 **gremlin:**  
Z  
zZZZZ  
zzZZzzZZ  
ZZZZZzzzzZZ

 **mouse king:**  
Z  
z  
Z  
zzzzzzzZZZZZZ

_Cut for length._

**santa clause:**  
youre both dead to me

 **mouse king:**  
oh shiet

 **gremlin:**  
gotta blast

 **the grinch:**  
lol 

**mouse king:**  
stfu kieth 

 

_10:11_

**sugar plum fairy:**  
I am assuming that Pidge and Lance did not go to bed like they said they would based on what happened earlier in the morning?

 **frosty the snowman:**  
what did you expect?  
this is Lance and Pidge that we’re talking about  
sleep is like a foreign object to Pidge and Lance was too hyped to actually sleep

 **sugar plum fairy:**  
I guess you are right. I do not really know what I expected otherwise when it came to those two. 

**frosty the snowman:**  
same  
but speaking of Lance  
what do you think about our new names? 

**sugar plum fairy:**  
I do not quite understand some of them but they are enjoyable nonetheless.  
You?

 **frosty the snowman:**  
well, it’s definitely not the worst thing that could have happened  
and frosty the snowman is definitely not the worst thing that i’ve been called before

 **the grinch:**  
frosty the snowman is definitely not the worst thing ever  
im the grinch!!  
i am so not the grinch!!

 **frosty the snowman:**  
well, Lance was the one who came up with the names so take it up with him 

**the grinch:**  
like you said, its _lance._

 **mouse king:**  
woohoo~  
it’s me  
i heard my name and here i am  
who sumoned me 

**sugar plum fairy:**  
Ah, Lance, there you are!  
And it was Keith. 

**mouse king:**  
and what does the grinch want with lil o’l me? 

**the grinch:**  
why is my name the grinch? ? 

**mouse king:**  
cause ur a mean one, mr grinch  
i thought that was pretty obvious 

**the grinch:**  
im not the grinch though ?? 

**mouse king:**  
yes u r

 **the grinch:**  
no im not 

**mouse king:**  
yes 

**the grinch:**  
no 

**mouse king:**  
yes 

**the grinch:**  
no 

_Cut for length._

**frosty the snowman:**  
do you think they’re done now?

 **sugar plum fairy:**  
It would appear so. 

**santa clause:**  
Why must Lance do this?  
This has been the second time already and it hasn’t even been twenty four hours.

 **frosty the snowman:**  
uh oh, dad’s disappointed

 **mouse king:**  
y tho  
i was defending my personal beliefs  
i was being attacked  
i thought that he sadi that i sould fight my own battles  
and thats exactly wat i did

 **santa clause:**  
By repeating “yes” a hundred times? 

**mouse king:**  
YES  
keith refused to be a good person and admit that the grinch suired him

 **santa clause:**  
It’s too early for this.  
Bye.

 **the grinch:**  
great, look at what you did  
you made shiro leave

 **mouse king:**  
oh stfu keith  
this wouldnt ave happened if u didnt make a huge fuss baout ur nickname

 **the grinch:**  
BUT  
you know what  
nevermind  
shiro had the good idea of leaving  
i think i’ll follow his lead 

**mouse king:**  
w o w  
coward  
running from your own battles 

**frosty the snowman:**  
Lance, you’re just making things worse  
so im going to advise that you stop 

**mouse king:**  
but im not doing anything wrong ???

 **frosty the snowman:**  
i-  
never mind

 **sugar plum fairy:**  
Moving on, unlike Keith, I actually quite like my name.  
Thank you, Lance. 

**mouse king:**  
thank u allura  
at lwast soeone is appreciating my creativity  
keith should be taking notes

 **frosty the snowman:**  
Lance, no more talking about Keith  
if you don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t say it at all

 **mouse king:**  
damn  
okay  
u got it big guy

 **frosty the snowman:**  
bless

 **sugar plum fairy:**  
Well, it was nice conversing with you two but I must leave now.  
Coran requires some assistance with organizing the supplies.  
Bye!!

 **mouse king:**  
bye allura

 **frosty the snowman:**  
tell Coran i said hi !!

 **mouse king:**  
same please 

**sugar plum fairy:**  
Of course.  
Have fun you two!

 **mouse king:**  
so hunk 

**frosty the snowman:**  
sorry man, i gotta go  
bye 

**mouse king:**  
wtf  
rood  
ur truly living up to the frosty part of ur name 

**gremlin:**  
lololol

 **mouse king:**  
wtf is with u and kieth butting into convesrations that dont convern u ??  
honestly im done with every single one of u sans coran

 **gremlin:**  
whatever

 **mouse king:**  
GAH 

**the grinch:**  
lol

 **mouse king:**  
JFC  
STOP  
GAAH AFEFHOJRFL

 

_December 3rd, 2015_  
_21:13_

**the grinch:**  
so  
im thinking of getting a haircut

 **santa clause:**  
Hm? Really?

 **the grinch:**  
yeah, ive been thinking about it for a while now

 **santa clause:**  
If you don't mind me asking, what exactly spurred this on?

 **the grinch:**  
well, ive had this hairstyle for a while now and i overheard some people talking and i thought that a change was in order

 **santa clause:**  
Well, if this is what _you_ want then I think that’ll be a good plan.

 **the grinch:**  
dont worry, its what i want

 **santa clause:**  
Okay, that’s good then.

 **mouse king:**  
uhm  
excuse me  
that is not good  
wtf dad

 **the grinch:**  
whats your problem now lance ??

 **mouse king:**  
u cant get rid of your mullet  
wtf keith that is so not cool

 **the grinch:**  
one  
Its not a mullet  
and two  
it s my hair so i can do whatever i want with it 

**mouse king:**  
but u cant  
i dont allow it 

**the grinch:**  
i dont really care about your opinion??

 **mouse king:**  
U CANT 

**the grinch:**  
you know, youre reaction is the opposite from what i thought

 **mouse king:**  
wat u mean ?? 

**the grinch:**  
like  
you just seem to hate it so much that i thoguht you would be rejoicing once you heard  
but i guess not 

**mouse king:**  
i  
dont hate it ??  
i jsut  
well  
shit 

**the grinch:**  
wow, youre so eloquent

 **mouse king:**  
stfu keith  
You know what Keith  
You’re right  
It’s you hair and therefor you can do whatever you want with it  
So, have fun  
I gotta go

 **the grinch:**  
uhm, okay? ?? 

**gremlin:**  
huh  
are you really going to do it keith?

 **the grinch:**  
i dont know  
i still have to think about it  
in the meantime, i need to finish up this essay so bye

 **gremlin:**  
damn  
you really think he’s gonna do it? ?

 **santa clause:**  
Who knows. This is Keith.

 **gremlin:**  
yeah, youre right  
anyways, matt is being annoying so i gotta go 

**santa clause:**  
Have fun!

 **gremlin:**  
yeah yeah  
i’ll try 

 

_**mouse king** _

**the grinch:**  
why dont you want me to cut my hair?

 **mouse king:**  
because

 **the grinch:**  
because why??

 **mouse king:**  
just because

 **the grinch:**  
wow, thsoe are such compelling reasons

 **mouse king:**  
oh clam it  
i just dont 

**the grinch:**  
huh

 **mouse king:**  
u really gonna do it ? 

**the grinch:**  
i dont really know  
i thought it would be a good idea because ive had this hairstyle for so long and a change is always good right? ?  
that’s what everyone else is saying anyways

 **mouse king:**  
i thought u said that you weren’t doing this for the benefit of others?

 **the grinch:**  
im not  
i just  
i dont know

 **mouse king:**  
you seem to be saying that a lot  
how bout we go to that diner just off campus?

 **the grinch:**  
but its almost ten and you have class in the morning 

**mouse king:**  
eh, who cares  
i havent seen you in a bit and ive been craving a milkshake  
besides, we wont be out too long

 **the grinch:**  
-_-  
you say that all the time but we always end up staying out way later than intended  
and you always end up coming to mind and you never clean up your mess  
its annoying 

**mouse king:**  
oh come on  
i dont leave that much of a mess

 **the grinch:**  
i beg to differ  
my roommate even commented on it once and he’s like super messy  
thats saying something 

**mouse king:**  
but that wont happen because we wont stay out late

 **the grinch:**  
whatever lance  
meet at the fountain?

 **mouse king:**  
yeah  
be there in 10

 **the grinch:**  
okay, be safe

 **mouse king:**  
you too

_08:18_

**the grinch:**  
liar 

**mouse king:**  
oh stfu keith 

**the grinch:**  
lol 

**mouse king:**  
;-;

**the grinch:  
cheer up buttercup **

**mouse king:**  
buttercup? ?  
really ?  
go back to sleep 

**the grinch:**  
yeah yeah  
i will  
have fun in class 

**mouse king:**  
i will  
thank u very much  
now get to sleep idiot 

**the grinch:**  
stfu lance 

**mouse king:**  
lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to update this today because its thanksgiving weekend atm and i just wanted to say thank you!! you have no idea how each comment, kudos, and bookmark mean to me. i didn't really expect people to like this because i started this just for fun but now, i don't know, i actually want to see this through to the end. but you guys are all fantastic and i want to hug each and every one of you- with consent- and adding onto that, i should have hunk and shays date up by tomorrow, so be looking forward to that!! thank you all again!! i love you guys and have fun!!
> 
> i also have a little Christmas surprise involving klance, so be on the lookout for that ((:
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mouse king:**  
>  dont worry dad  
> i’ll alway s be ur fave son 
> 
> **santa clause:**  
>  When have I ever said that you were my favourite?
> 
>  **mouse king:**  
>  gASPS  
> IM NOT ???  
> HOW COUDL YOU  
> santa clause:  
> I’m not the one jumping to conclusions here, you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one: im sorry ?? for not updating for a couple of months ?? there was just one issue after another that kept popping up like being sick, christmas, my birthday, others birthdays, school, and other shitty stuff. but im back so yay!! 
> 
> two: uhm ?? I got fanart ?? from my wonderful best friend ?? like, I love her so much ?? look at this [shiz](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/30/hwl6kmdpui.jpg). its from chapter three when lance kept sending pictures of his cat to the group chat and shiz. she is also the reason why I updated this because if it wasn't for her, this probably would have been left for another couple months or something ;-; anyways, shes amazing, I love her and her art. 
> 
> three: I spent so long formatting this right but I could have messed up in some places but still, hope you enjoy~

_December 6th, 2015  
_ _14:35_

 **the elf:  
** I was curious about what you lot are planning on doing during the Christmas break?

 **santa clause:  
** I was planning on going back home and visiting with some family.  
What are your plans, Coran?

 **the elf:  
** Allura and I were planning on spending some of the days together, reliving some old Christmas traditions that we use to partake in.

 **santa clause:  
** That sounds absolutely lovely.

 **the elf:  
** It truly is, though it has been awhile since we even dared to think about reviving it. But, we have come to the decision that maybe this is the best thing we can do right now. It does not do us any good to just forget about that, not when it holds such a huge significant to us.

 **santa clause:  
** I’m glad to hear that.  
And I must agree with you on that, it really does seem better to not avoid something for so long.

 **the elf:  
** Yes, it proves to be a better decision than the one we have decided on in the past.

 **santa clause:  
** Just know, Coran, that we’ll be here if you both decide that you can’t go through with it.  
We understand and we won’t think any less of either of you.

 **the elf:  
** That is certainly reassuring to hear, thank you.  
But it is time for us to stop trying to forget about it and face our problems head on. It does us no good to just keep running away from it.

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Father would certainly be upset if he knew what Coran and I had decided to do.  
He would have wanted us to not grieve this much, to cut away a part of ourselves that has no reason to be cut off.

 **the elf:  
** Instead of thinking about the tragedy that occurred, we will be thinking about the moments that we made, the ones that have Alfor alive and happy.  
That would be what he wanted. Celebrating his favourite holiday joyously instead of mourning for him.

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** We very much appreciate your concern and everything you said, Shiro, but we can not fall back now.

 **santa clause:  
** I understand.  
Just . . . let us know about how you guys are doing, yeah?

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Of course, Shiro.  
Thank you.

 **the elf:  
** Now, we have shared of what we are doing on the holiday but what about the others?  
I am curious to hear what they have planned.

 **santa clause:  
** Lance is visiting his family though I heard him saying something about how we wasn’t spending the whole break with them.

 **the elf:  
** That is odd. Lance is usually homesick so I expected him to spend the whole holiday with them.

 **santa clause:  
** That’s what I thought. I asked him about it but he didn’t bother to share about his plans for the ending of the break

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** That certainly is odd.  
But I have a feeling that we will figure out eventually.

 **santa clause:  
** Probably.  
Hunk is, like Lance, visiting his family but he is bringing Shay along and then after that, they are going to be visiting Shay's family and spending the rest of the break at her place.

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Aw, that is simply adorable!  
I do hope that they will be safe.

 **frosty the snowman:  
** ALLURA

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Yes?  
That is a reasonable concern, is it not?  
I do not wish for you two to come into any harm or anything of that caliber.

 **frosty the snowman:  
** oh, thats what you meant

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Yes, but I also wish that you two will be safe if you guys decide to do more . . . intimate activities.

 **frosty the snowman:  
** allura, please, no  
i am an adult and i have already had this discussion with my parents  
i dont need one from you

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** I know this but still, better safe than sorry, right?

 **frosty the snowman:  
** i appreciate your concern and everything  
i guess  
but there really is no need for that because nothing like that is going to happen, at least, not yet

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** What do you mean?  
Last time I checked, you are not a fortune teller or anything . . .  
Right?

 **frosty the snowman:  
** no, no, it’s nothing like that  
it’s just uhm . . . personal preference i guess you could say?  
we both came to the understanding that having sex isnt really something that we want to do really  
at least, not right now and all

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Ah, I see what you mean.  
I apologize for before

 **frosty the snowman:  
** all is good, no need to apologize  
(:

 **mouse king:  
** i think hunk is the only one that can use a smiley face and b able to get away with it  
like  
if i were to sui one  
everyone would b like  
what are u up to lance? ?

 **the elf:  
** Ah, Lance, you are here!

 **mouse king:  
** yeh srry  
been focused on gifts and tests and shti

 **the elf:  
** Ah, I hope you are not stressing yourself too much and that you are taking breaks when you need them.

 **mouse king:  
** yeh, yeh, dont wotty  
i already have someione thats making sure i dont work myself to the bone

 **the elf:  
** Oh, well that is certainly pleasant to hear!

 **mouse king:  
** mhm  
its annyoing bc he sint the greatest either but whatver  
anyways  
gotta blast  
got people to see and stuff to do

 **the elf:  
** Goodbye, Lance! Be safe!

 **mouse king:  
** i’ll try but you as well coran  
dont be overworkin g yourself again or else you will be gettig coal for xmas

 **the elf:  
** Noted.

 **mouse king:  
** allura, make sure he doenst go against his wor d

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Do not worry, Lance, I will make sure that he is fine and well rested.

 **mouse king:  
** good  
he dpes so much for us but never bothers taking break s for himesle f  
and its xmas so that behaviour cant sli de like taht

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Now, enough of me and Coran, I am curious about you are doing.  
Shiro had said that you were visiting your family but not staying for the whole break?

 **mouse king:  
** dad is right  
but then agina  
when isnt he ??

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** What else are you planning on doing?

 **mouse king:  
** now that princess  
is for my ears only  
and anothers btu that isnt importat

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** But, you are not planning doing anything dangerous or something of that sort, are you? You are planning on staying safe, right?

 **mouse king:  
** wow  
r u my mum or someting ??

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** _Lance._

 **mouse king:  
** okay  
sorry  
but no  
u dont need to worry abot me doing something dangerous or anythign like that  
thats keiths job not mine

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** I know, I just can not help but be concerned. But speaking of the other, what is Keith doing for the break?  
Shiro, do you know?

 **santa clause:  
** Keith was planning on just staying back for Christmas.  
At least, that’s what he told me.

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** I would have thought that he would be going with you for the break.

 **santa clause:  
** I had asked but he declined, said he was preoccupied.  
Besides, he doesn’t really celebrate Christmas, remember?

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Still, I can not help but think that he will be lonely with all of us gone. You, Hunk, Lance, and I am assuming Pidge going away to visit your families. Coran and I will be here but we will be busy with the stuff that have planned.

 **the grinch:  
** allura  
thank you for the concern and everything  
but i’ll be fine  
promise  
besides  
im not going to be alone for the most part

**gremlin:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** You are not going to be alone?

 **the grinch:  
** nope  
so dont worry

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** But who are you planning on staying with for the break?

 **mouse king:  
** yeah keith  
who is it?

 **the grinch:  
** stfu lance  
and its no one special

 **mouse king:  
** “no one special”  
wow  
arent u just a romancer

 **the grinch:  
** can you not

 **mouse king:  
** can you not he says  
wiell  
sorry  
but i cant

 **the gremlin:  
** why such a pest

 **santa clause:  
** Boys, not now please. We were all having a pleasant conversation so I would very much like you to not ruin that.  
Okay?

 **the grinch:  
** sorry shiro

 **mouse king:  
** sorry dad

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Well, as long as you and your mysterious person are spending the break safely and legally, then I wish you two the best of times!

 **the grinch:  
** thank you allura  
now im going to go take a nap

 **santa clause:  
** But it’s almost three in the afternoon, Keith.

 **the grinch:  
** yeah but iim tired and my kitty is looking really snggly

 **santa clause:  
** Are you fine?

 **the grinch:  
** yes shiro  
im fine  
just tired  
theres nothign wrong with that is there?

 **santa clause:  
** No, but still.

 **the grinch:  
** night

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** I can almost hear you sighing from over here, Shiro. There is no need to worry about Keith, he is studying for his tests and you know how tiring those are, do you not?

 **santa clause:  
** I know but I can’t help but worry about whether or not he is getting enough sleep.

 **mouse king:  
** dont worry dad  
keith is fine  
trust me

 **santa clause:  
** How would you know that?

 **mouse king:  
** i did say trust me didnt i ?

 **santa clause:  
** Yes, you did.

 **mouse king:  
** so trust me  
hes all g

 **santa clause:  
** Okay, I will. Thank you, Lance.

 **mouse king:  
** dont worry dad  
i’ll alway s be ur fave son

 **santa clause:  
** When have I ever said that you were my favourite?

 **mouse king:  
** gASPS  
IM NOT ???  
HOW COUDL YOU

 **santa clause:  
** I’m not the one jumping to conclusions here, you are.

 **mouse king:  
** im don twith this family  
im goign to go play wih blue since shes the onyl one who loves me

 **gremlin:  
** debateable

 **mouse king:  
** BYE

 **santa clause:  
** Well, that was that. I’m going to take my leave now.  
See you soon, Pidge.

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** I think I will do that as well, I have some papers that I need to finish revising.

 **gremlin:  
** adios

 

**_the grinch_ **

**mouse king:  
** want me to bring osme tea and movies ??

 **the grinch:  
** i thought you said that you were going oto be busy studying ?

 **mouse king:  
** i did but i can make time for u  
besides  
i’ll just study at urs

 **the grinch:  
** aw  
arent you just a sweetheart

 **mouse king:  
** damn right i am  
also  
“no one special” ??  
im offended ??  
shook i tell ya

 **the grinch:  
** im sorry ??  
i can make it up to you if you want?

 **mouse king:  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **the grinch:  
** i take back the sweetheart  
youve been demoted to nothing but a pile of nothing

 **mouse king:  
** oh come on  
im bringing you shit

 **the grinch:  
** yah, your right  
okay, well, youve been promoted to a pile of something

 **mouse king:  
** “a pile of something”  
i guess thats okay  
but i promise you that i’ll be bakc to being ur sweetheart

 **the grinch:  
** you gotta work extra hard than

 **mouse king:  
** aye aye capn  
anyways, i’ll be there in fifteen, try not t fall aslsep

 **the grinch:  
** no promises but i’ll try

 **mouse king:  
** i guess tahts the best that i can get  
like you

 **the grinch:  
** like you too

 

 **_CHRISTMAS TIME!!  
_ ** _December 10th, 2015  
_ _9:18_

 **gremlin:  
** i think i’m dead

 **the elf:  
** Whatever are you talking about?

 **gremlin:  
** i just remembered that i haven’t even bought anything for anybody for christmas yet

 **the elf:  
** I thought you said that you had already bought gifts for everyone?

 **gremlin:  
** that was a lie !!  
and now i’m regretting ever having spoken

 **the elf:  
** This is why we do not lie.  
But, if you are panicking then how about I take you out so you do not have to resort to becoming a corpse?

 **gremlin:  
** really???!!

 **the elf:  
** I do not see why not.

 **gremlin:  
** but aren’t you like, super busy right now?

 **the elf:  
** Do not worry about me, I really do not mind helping you out.

 **gremlin:  
** well,  
if you’re not too busy then sure

 **the elf:  
** Wonderful!  
When are you wanting to go?

 **gremlin:  
** i have a class at eight tomorrow so do you want to go after that’s done?

 **the elf:  
** That works for me. Just message me when you are done so I can come pick you up, alright? And please, make sure you are wearing appropriate clothing this time. I do not need you getting sick for the holidays.

 **gremlin:  
** of course, don’t worry, i will  
pinky promise

 **the elf:  
** Good.  
Well, I will see you tomorrow then.

 **gremlin:  
** oh, before you leave, thank you so much coran!  
i really mean it when i say that you are the best  
so, that you so much

 **the elf:  
** Thank you, Pidge. That really means a lot. Now, I would love to keep talking but I have to get back to work.

 **gremlin:  
** yeah, sure, sorry for keeping you

 **the elf:  
** It is alright though stay safe.

 **gremlin:  
** you as well, coran

 **the elf:  
** Thank you, Pidge. Again.

 

_16:02_

**mouse king:  
** u kno what

 **frosty the snowman:  
** what?

 **mouse king:  
** every day shoul dbe appreciate coran day  
that man does so much

 **the grinch:  
** true dat

 **frosty the snowman:  
** he does deserve to take a break every once in awhile  
something that he doesn’t do

 **the grinch:  
** -_-

 **mouse king:  
** EXACTLY  
and we need to fix that  
bc that man desrves all teh good things in teh world

 **gremlin:  
** what are you planning on doing ?

 **mouse king:  
** im not sure yet but im going to do something

 **the grinch:  
** well hit us up when you do figure something out

 **mouse king:  
** yeah sure  
you bbetcha

 **santa clause:  
** Just make sure that you aren’t doing anything illegal.

 **mouse king:  
** does no one have any sort of faith in me or soemthing? ??? ?!

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** To be fair, Lance, your track record is a bit spotty.

 **mouse king:  
** come on that was like  
twice

 **santa clause:  
** Twice too many.

 **mouse king:  
** whatever  
u ppl dont have to wrory

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** Okay, thank you. And Lance, if you do end up thinking of something for Coran, please make sure it is special.

 **mouse king:  
** of course  
i wouldnt dare do anything les

 **sugar plum fairy:  
** I know you would not and for that I thank you.

 **mouse king:  
** :))

 **frosty the snowman:  
** damn Lance  
you really are the best

 **mouse king:  
** thanks, but thats coran

 **santa clause:  
** I wish you the best of luck, Lance.

 **mouse king:  
** thankss dad  
means alot

 **the grinch:  
** but not as much as this is gonna mean to coran

 **mouse king:  
** truuuu  
anyways  
gonan go do some of that plannign shiz

 **gremlin:  
** hmu in few  
i think i can help

 **mouse king:  
** will do m8

 

**_mouse king_ **

**the grinch:  
** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNLF7ysoc6w ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNLF7ysoc6w)

**mouse king:  
** aW SHIT  
MY HEART

 **the grinch:  
** (:

 **mouse king:  
** ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love coran so much. also, if you're wondering about the video keith send lance and you don't want to click on it, it is "confession song" by got7 because that video is adorable along with the lyrics and im pretty sure you can understand why keith would send it to lance.
> 
> thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments !!
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
